


Shiatsu

by dragonflower1



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflower1/pseuds/dragonflower1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine fic. Dee helps Ryo relax with a soothing massage after a hard day's work. Pre-volume 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiatsu

February 14. 

Valentine’s Day. 

Saturday, for crying out loud! 

Dee scowled. Today was the day for lovers – not that he and Ryo were – yet. He had hopes in that direction, though - and Ryo was special to him, lovers or not. They could be out having a great time – dinner at a nice restaurant, maybe a movie, or a walk in the park – romantic stuff! 

No such luck!

Instead they had forced overtime – a case of JJ and Drake’s that was close to being cracked, needed another set of eyes to look over the evidence. And guess who got to do that. 

Sitting on pillows on the floor in Dee’s apartment, they read over and discussed the case, Ryo making notes on a yellow legal pad. Papers and photos were spread everywhere. The twin bed Dee called a sofa was covered, as well as the floor. Dee supposed he should be glad they had at least been able to take the file with them, instead of being stuck in the office. 

They worked for most of the afternoon and into the evening.

When the dark-haired detective realized he’d read the same paragraph 15 times, and it still didn’t make sense, he knew he’d had enough. Stretching his arms above his head with a wide yawn and many popping vertebrae, Dee officially gave up for the night. “Ryo, I’m starved. Let’s order some food.” 

Taking off his glasses, Ryo readily agreed. He was tired and hungry, too, and his shoulders and back were beginning to ache from being hunched over for so long. 

While Dee ordered Chinese, Ryo re-organized all the evidence and tucked it neatly into the file. He knew better than to let Dee at case files, especially big ones. 

*~*~*~*~

They sat at Dee’s small kitchenette table, drinking wine from coffee mugs, and eating Chinese food directly from the cartons, passing the cardboard boxes back and forth between them. Ryo was unsuccessfully trying to teach Dee the finer points of eating with chopsticks. Dee kept threatening to go get ‘civilized’ silverware, but Ryo wouldn’t let him, insisting that this was one of those refined cultural talents everyone should have. 

Dee finally threw down his chopsticks in frustration and reached for the wine bottle, topping off their mugs. They’d finished the first bottle in record time waiting for dinner to arrive, and they’d almost finished this one, too. 

“Sorry I don’t have anything fancier to drink outta,” Dee mumbled, passing the blonde his mug. Ryo couldn’t help smiling fondly, but quickly hid it as he took a sip of wine. He knew Dee lived like a bear – it was one of his many endearing qualities. 

“That’s okay, Dee, don’t worry about it.” He put his cup down, picked up Dee’s chopsticks, and tapped them on the table to make them even. “Now, try again,” Ryo commanded gently, holding the chopsticks out to his partner. Dee eyed them suspiciously, certain that this was some subtle form of torture, then sighed in defeat, and grabbed them from Ryo’s hand. Ryo couldn’t help but smile as Dee tackled the food again. 

It was Valentine’s Day, and he’d gotten to spend all of it with Dee. Granted, they’d been working most of it, but just being with his handsome, sexy, funny, green-eyed partner had made it worthwhile. Dee had been so sweet, too, griping that they had to work and couldn’t go out and have fun together. Of course, he always did that – but this was different. It was Valentine’s Day, and Dee had wanted to spend it with him! Without saying so directly, he’d let Ryo know that he was special to him. 

If only he could let Dee know how he felt! 

No. Not yet – not ready. Why was he even thinking this way? 

Oh - the wine. 

He never drank this much. A glass or two, maybe – but a whole bottle – never. Too dangerous – for this very reason. 

Ryo tried to hide his amusement – and failed - as he watched Dee chase a dumpling around the bottom of a take-out carton. He reached over the table to correct Dee’s grip, when the muscles across his back, stiff from a day of poring over evidence, protested his sudden movement. “Ouch!” Ryo yelped, as he sat back in his chair, shifting and rolling his shoulders 

Dee looked up sharply from his self-appointed mission of subduing the dim sum. “You okay, Baby?” He asked, dumpling and chopsticks forgotten at the look of pain that pinched Ryo’s features. 

“I-I… yeah, I’m okay,” Ryo replied, rolling one shoulder, then the other, “I’m just sore from sitting on the floor all day, working.” 

Dee dropped the carton on the table, wiped his hands on his sweatpants, and immediately went to Ryo’s side. “Lemme see,” he said, clasping his blonde partner’s shoulder. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ryo asked, pulling away and looking up at Dee like he had two heads.

Dee sighed. When was Ryo going to trust him? “Look, Ryo, a few years ago I took this night course in massage therapy. It was a long time before I met you. I thought it’d be a good way to meet people, and it seemed kinda interesting.” 

Dee paused, pulling a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lighting it. He dropped pack and lighter on the table, pulled the ever-present ashtray closer, and continued. “Well, I tried it - and found I was really good at it. I went for almost a year, then things got real busy at work, and I couldn’t make it to the classes anymore.” He took another puff of the cigarette. “But I learned a lot about pressure points and technique. So why don’t you let me give you a backrub? Maybe it’ll help.”

Ryo scowled as he digested this new information. It seemed his Dee had hidden talents. 

His Dee?

This was bad. Ryo knew he shouldn’t let Dee touch him - not with his head muddled with wine. For all he knew, this was a set-up for a pounce - you could just never tell with his Dee. But if Dee could make his back feel better, then that was a good thing – right? 

And the real question, anyway, was not whether he could trust Dee - but whether he could trust himself.

Dee could see Ryo debating with himself, and rolled his eyes. They’d be here all night if they waited for Ryo to make up his mind. And Dee Laytner was nothing, if not a man of action. He took one last drag of his cigarette, then crushed it out. “Come on, Baby,” he said quietly, taking Ryo’s unresisting hand, and guiding him from the chair to the daybed. Gently pushing Ryo down onto the sofa, he indicated with his hands for his partner to scoot back. Ryo did, gingerly, his back and shoulders still a little achy, until he rested against the cushions and his feet dangled over the edge – his dark eyes watching Dee’s every move. 

Dee surprised him by kneeling on the floor at his feet. “I’m going to give you a foot massage, Ryo. And if you like that and want more, I’ll do your back. Okay?” 

Ryo still wasn’t sure this was a good idea – but a foot massage sounded safe – and wonderful. He finally nodded permission. 

Pulling off Ryo’s socks, Dee then reached out and took Ryo’s right foot between his hands, kneading it with his strong, warm fingers. Ryo couldn’t help but sigh with pleasure as Dee started tugging gently on his toes. “You like that?” Dee asked, grinning. Ryo hesitated, then nodded. After a few more minutes, Dee turned his attention to the other foot, and soon reduced it to jello, as well. “Would it be alright if I worked on your back now?” he asked, almost too casually, still stroking the top of Ryo’s left foot. 

Dee watched his partner closely – he couldn’t rush this decision. In the intricate dance that was their relationship, Dee had pushed as far as he dared. It was Ryo’s move now. 

The fair-haired detective wiggled his toes, experimentally. He hadn’t realized how much tension he held in them until Dee had released it. Ryo had to admit, it certainly seemed like Dee knew what he was doing. And if he could make his feet feel this good, imagine what he could do for his back. “O-okay, Dee. I guess I could really use a backrub,” he finally admitted. 

Dee let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, “Good,” he said, “Be right back.” He released Ryo’s foot and disappeared into the bedroom, returning almost immediately with a bottle of lotion and a large folded towel, which he dropped on the sofa. “If we’re gonna do this, let’s do it right,” he declared, standing over Ryo, hands on hips.

“What?” Ryo asked, alarmed, looking confused and a little nervous. 

“Get up,” Dee commanded jokingly. Was that all - Dee wanted him to move? Ryo shot him a mock-glare and dragged himself off the daybed reluctantly, while Dee unfurled a huge striped bath sheet and laid it on top of the mattress. He sat down on the edge of the sofa and looked up at Ryo, expectantly. 

“Now what?” Ryo asked, slightly miffed. 

“Take off your shirt, Clueless,” Dee smirked, “If you have your shirt on I can’t give you a massage – not a decent one, anyway.” 

“Oh.”

Ryo fumbled for the top button of his shirt, then stopped, “You have to promise me you’re going to behave yourself.” He tried to give Dee his ‘I-really-mean-it’ look, but after almost a whole a bottle of wine, that was proving difficult. 

Dee considered him seriously for a moment, then nodded. “Of course, Ryo, I’m a trained professional.” Dee put his right hand over his heart and lifted his left in a poor approximation of a Boy Scout salute. “I promise I’ll be a good boy – tonight,” he added, grinning wickedly. “Now take off your shirt.”

Divesting himself quickly of the offending shirt, Ryo climbed on the daybed and lay facedown, the rough terrycloth tickling his stomach as he settled himself comfortably. He pillowed his head on the backs of his hands and glanced up at Dee, questioningly. 

Dee sat motionless for a moment, not sure how to proceed. He had to admit that a part of him was looking forward to an opportunity to get his hands on his sexy partner, but he genuinely wanted to take care of him, as well. Ryo’s shoulders looked like they pained him, and Dee knew he could help. He had taken those massage classes for ten months, after all, and he really did know a thing or two about it. For example, he knew that being positioned correctly made all the difference between a good massage and a bad one. He also knew that Ryo probably wouldn’t go for it. 

“Hey, Ryo, do you want a good backrub, or a great one?” 

Ryo was immediately suspicious. “I suppose I’d prefer a great one,” he drawled, “Why?” 

Dee studied his nails for a moment, gathering his courage, then turning to face Ryo, “Well for a great backrub, I kinda need to – be behind you.” 

Ryo hesitated, his eyes widening when he figured out what Dee meant. He then considered Dee for a moment, trying to gauge his intentions. “Alright, but no funny business,” he ordered, “I’m trusting you.” 

Dee held up his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay!”

Before Ryo could change his mind, Dee swung his legs up onto the daybed and crawled over to the blonde-haired man. Without hesitation, he straddled his partner’s hips and looked down reverently at the beauty that lay beneath him. Ryo’s back was like the rest of him – slender and pale-skinned - he was nonetheless sleekly muscular. He moved with such unconscious grace, he reminded Dee of a cat – steel-hard muscles moving under skin of silk.

Dee swallowed hard as he popped the top of the bottle and poured some lotion into his hand. He’d promised Ryo he’d behave himself tonight – and Ryo was trusting him. But unfortunately, Dee wasn’t sure he trusted himself. It was going to be more difficult than he’d anticipated if just the sight of Ryo’s back was arousing. 

Dee warmed the lotion in his hands and leaned over Ryo. “Ready?” he asked, his voice already husky. Ryo nodded. As Dee made first contact, Ryo gasped at the sensation of the still-cool liquid on his skin. He shivered slightly as Dee spread the lotion over his back and shoulders in slow circular strokes. He was tense, not sure if giving his handsome dark-haired partner this much free reign was a good idea. “Just relax, Baby,” Dee whispered hoarsely. 

Once Ryo’s back was slick with lotion, Dee began expertly kneading and pressing and stroking him, working out the tension. Dee was giving him an actual backrub! Ryo had been prepared for a pounce – and he wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or disappointed at this unexpected turn of events. However, as the massage continued, and Ryo found himself succumbing to Dee’s surprisingly talented fingers, he forgot all about being disappointed. Soft, involuntary sighs and moans were wrenched from him as he relaxed by degrees into the mattress. When Dee began using his thumbs to work out the knots under Ryo’s shoulder blades, the blonde responded with a loud, pleasured groan. Oh, definitely not disappointed! 

With all the sighing and moaning going on beneath him, Dee couldn’t help but get turned on. He loved the sounds Ryo made when he was enjoying himself, and Dee loved being the one to wring those noises from him. He had a feeling that Ryo was unaware how vocal he was, and Dee was not about to tell him. He was so uptight, that Dee was sure if he knew, Ryo’d make himself stop. 

Dee sat back on his heels and reached for the small plastic bottle, gazing down at the supine form of the man he wanted with all his heart. Right now, Ryo was so relaxed he looked like he’d melted into the cot. Dee knew a few other ways to make Ryo look like that, too. Some evil little thoughts danced through Dee’s head, making him grin. He was still smiling as he gently straightened Ryo’s arms. Lotion was soon spread with long sweeping strokes, and thumbs kneading into triceps and shoulders followed.  
By now, Ryo had completed surrendered to Dee’s ministrations. As the massage deepened, Ryo drifted into a state of semi-conscious bliss. His whole body tingled as he waited passively – yet with keen anticipation – for his partner’s next caress. Lying on his stomach with his eyes closed, he had no way of knowing where Dee would touch him, or when. All Ryo knew was that he craved this attention, and he gave himself up willingly to the sensual pleasure. Nothing else existed for him except his body’s aching need, and the sublime satisfaction that filled him when Dee ran his hands over him. 

Still bestride his partner, Dee leaned close to Ryo’s ear, his erection brushing against his partner’s firm behind. Ryo could feel it through the denim of his jeans and he could not suppress the groan that escaped his lips. 

All of Dee’s good intentions were quickly flying out the window. Knowing Ryo was enjoying Dee’s hardness against him was almost too much to bear. He couldn’t resist: he rocked against Ryo again – accidentally, on purpose – and Ryo gasped. Dee was forced to bite back a moan at the flood of sensation that coursed through him. This was quickly becoming more about touching Ryo and less about massage. 

“Ryo,” he breathed softly, “let me work on your lower back.” Ryo went very still, and Dee was sure he’d crossed the line. The moment seemed to stretch on forever – Ryo barely breathing and Dee waiting. Then Ryo tried to move, and Dee got up on all fours, expecting to get pushed off. Instead, his blonde partner leaned to one side and undid the button and fly of his jeans with slow, drunken movements, then collapsed flat on the cot again. 

He’d given his permission.

Dee gulped and tried to slow the erratic pounding in his chest. His luscious, unattainable Ryo was actually allowing him to proceed. Dee was caught completely off-guard. He’d fully expected to be pushed away. The blonde’s uncharacteristic compliance gave Dee pause – should he go on? They’d drunk almost a bottle of wine each between the two of them – Ryo probably wasn’t thinking too clearly right now. Dee could hold his liquor – but his partner was a notorious lightweight. 

Dee’s desperate scrabble to higher ground was undone when Ryo sensuously arched his back and moaned impatiently. There was no way Dee could resist a summons like that. Almost as if they had a mind of their own, his hands brushed over Ryo’s hips, grasped the denim and cotton beneath and gently tugged. The jeans slipped down one inch, two inches, three… Dee’s breath hitched. He kept pulling very slowly, prepared to stop instantly, but at the same time trying to get those pants down as far as he could. Four, five, six, seven… “Enough,” came a voice muffled by terrycloth. 

Dee stopped immediately and sat back to admire his handiwork. Seven glorious never-before-seen inches of Ryo greeted Dee’s hungry gaze. Ryo’s slender waist flowed to sculpted hips. The small of his back dipped demurely, before sloping into the two perfect mounds of Ryo’s derriere. Dee was beside himself at the sight of this delicious vision, and his teeth ached with the desire to bite into that creamy flesh.

Taking a couple of deep, steadying breaths, Dee drizzled a little lotion directly onto one of Ryo’s ass cheeks, enjoying the way the thick white fluid dripped down the slope into the crack. Ryo jerked as the cold lotion came in contact with his now thoroughly warmed and sensitized skin, while Dee practically passed out from the sensory overload. The sight of the creamy liquid on Ryo’s smooth skin, slowly rolling out of sight, plus the sensation of the blonde man moving under him, brought Dee to the very edge of his control. 

‘I will not attack Ryo. I will not attack Ryo. I will not attack Ryo,’ Dee mentally chanted to himself like a mantra. Clenching his jaw in an effort to contain his growing desire, the dark-haired man tried to concentrate on technique. He slid one trembling hand then the other through the lotion pooled on Ryo’s backside and began to massage him again. Using the heels of his hands and pressure, Dee pushed the tension up and out of Ryo’s lower back. He forgot all about technique as his hands moved lower. Using his strong, calloused fingers, he kneaded what he could reach of Ryo’s buttocks into submission. 

By now, both men were panting and moaning. 

Dee forcibly stopped himself just as he was reaching to pull Ryo’s jeans off the rest of the way. ‘I can’t take advantage of Ryo when he’s drunk,’ Dee savagely reminded himself. “Ryo, we have to stop,” he rasped, getting up on his hands and knees. Dee held himself there, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged, trying to regain his lost control. He felt a flurry of movement beneath him, and the next thing Dee knew, long fingers were twining through his hair and he was being pulled down and kissed with abandon. Ryo claimed his mouth with a voracity Dee had never experienced with him before. 

With one hand still entangled in his hair, Ryo trailed his other down Dee’s back, snaking his arm around his dark-haired partner’s waist and pulling him down on top of him. Dee could feel Ryo’s length pressed against his thigh, hard and needy. Startled, he broke the kiss and looked into Ryo’s brown eyes, which were heavy-lidded and darkened with passion. “More, Dee,” he whispered, “Don’t stop.”

An electric jolt of desire ran through Dee. He’d waited far too long to hear those words. He caught Ryo’s lips with his in a passionate kiss, which the blonde deepened immediately, thrusting his tongue into Dee’s eager mouth. Their tongues intertwined, dueling for dominance, and for once Ryo gave as good as he got. When they finally parted, needing to breathe, Dee trailed kisses along his partner’s cheek. He sensuously ran his tongue around the shell of Ryo’s ear, then drew his earlobe into his mouth, biting and sucking gently. Ryo moaned Dee’s name, as his hand traveled lower and clutched Dee’s behind. 

Dee thought he’d died and gone to heaven when he felt the fair-haired man beneath him roll his hips wantonly, rubbing their erections together. Ryo was making small animal noises in the back of his throat as he ground against his partner, his lips pressed against the junction of Dee’s neck and shoulder, sucking and biting the flesh there. Dee loved the searing combination of pleasure and pain Ryo was inflicting and knew he’d be marked for a week.

A wave of intense sensation rolled over him, and when it subsided, Dee surfaced like a drowning man going down for the last time. He made one more desperate attempt to pull away from his partner, but Ryo wouldn’t let go. He trailed wet kisses up Dee’s neck and under his jaw, then pulled him in for one deep kiss after another, until the dark-haired detective was dizzy with desire. 

He couldn’t hold out against Ryo’s assault any longer, so he stopped trying. Acting purely on instinct now, Dee slid his hand down his partner’s lotion-slicked side until he reached his boxers. He lightly brushed his palm over Ryo’s arousal, causing both men to moan. Dee toyed with the elastic of the blonde’s underwear, then slipped two fingers under the edge, preparing to pull them down. 

Both men jumped at the loud pounding on the front door, clicking their teeth together. Dee felt a sharp pain in his lower lip, and tasted blood, as he pulled away from Ryo and sat up, dazed.

The pounding on the door was repeated, along with “I know you’re in there, Pervert! Let us in!” 

Bicky! 

“Get off me, Dee!” Ryo growled, pushing Dee off balance, so he landed against the pillows lining the back of the daybed. The fair-haired detective scrambled to his feet, pulling up his jeans, and unceremoniously stuffing himself back in. “Where’s my shirt?” he hissed, eyes narrowed. 

“I-it’s on the floor,” Dee stammered, groaning inwardly. He knew he was in trouble, now.

Open-handed palm slaps were attempting to splinter the wood now. “Come on, open up! Ryo told us to be here at 10:00, after the dance, so we could get a ride home!”

“I’m giving them a ride home, too?” It was Dee’s turn to scowl at Ryo, who had the decency to look sheepish. 

“Uh, it slipped my mind?” he offered, as he quickly gathered up towel and lotion bottle, while Dee readjusted his own clothes. 

Ryo shoved the towel into Dee’s hand and turned to let the kids in, but the dark-haired man grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close. Ryo put up a token resistance, then stood quietly in his embrace. The banging on the door faded to white noise, as Ryo rested his hands on Dee’s chest and gazed into his partner’s deep green eyes. 

“You okay, Ryo?” Dee asked, concerned, searching Ryo’s face. What he actually meant was ‘are we okay’ – ‘was this okay.’ Ryo looked down at his hands, then up at Dee through his lashes. It had been a thrilling night. He knew he’d regret it in the morning, but right now he was enjoying himself. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he answered with a small grin. Dee breathed a small sigh of relief at the obvious pleasure on his handsome partner’s face. At least for tonight, it seemed that feelings were mutual. 

“How’s your back?” Dee asked softly. 

Ryo chuckled, “My back’s fine.” Green eyes caught and held brown ones, and Ryo caught his breath. ‘Those eyes,’ he thought, ‘I could drown in those eyes.’ 

“You know, I wouldn’t have wanted to spend this day with anyone else,” Dee whispered fervently, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ryo.” 

Ryo, still buzzing from their encounter and the wine and Dee’s closeness, smiled a slow, inviting smile. “Same to you, Dee,” he whispered back, gently running his fingers down his partner’s cheek, before giving him a chaste, sweet kiss on the lips.

“Ryyyyooooo!” came the plaintive howl from the hallway. Ryo sighed, and turned to go let Bicky and Carol in. 

Dee meandered into the bedroom to stash the evidence. Without thought, he brought the crumpled terrycloth to his face and inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of the man he loved. Tonight had turned out special, after all. But as he dropped the towel into the hamper, he sighed, too. 

He knew he was going to pay for this evening. He knew that by tomorrow, everything would be back to normal. Ryo would pretend that the passionate moments they’d shared tonight never happened – or that somehow it was all Dee’s fault – and he’d be prickly and nasty all week. And God forbid he catch sight of the lovebite on Dee’s neck – he’d go ballistic. It wouldn’t do to remind Ryo that he’d been an active participant. ‘Good thing it’s February. I can wear turtlenecks all week,’ Dee thought, ruefully. 

Dee finished buttoning his shirt, preparing to rejoin the fray in the other room. He could hear Carol trying to tell Ryo about the Valentine’s Day dance at the school, while Bicky railed about Dee’s pig-sty apartment. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, and raked his fingers through his shaggy black mane. He couldn’t help but grin back at his reflection, green eyes twinkling. 

Ryo had been so hot tonight – so aggressive. Dee had never seen that side of his partner before, and he liked it. It was worth all the pain and aggravation Ryo was going to put him through, just knowing that Ryo could be such a tiger. Dee would be living on this for months. 

It had been a pretty good Valentine’s Day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: FAKE and its characters belong to Sanami Matoh, they just like to hang around with me because I give them fun things to do…..
> 
> Story number two from 2004. 
> 
> Original Acknowledgements: Thanks to Swordy, my first and bestest on-line buddy, for showing me the ropes; to Ipomea7 for your friendship and encouragement, and for patiently listening to this story again and again as I wrote it. And lastly, to Madelyne, for your “expert” advice on police terminology and procedures.
> 
> Warning: Rated R for lime (although I'm not sure people know what a lime is anymore. :p)


End file.
